Die schottische Hochzeit
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Großer Merlin! Dass er das noch erleben musste! Minerva McGonagall heiratet und Severus bekommt eine Krise nach der anderen. Doch lest selbst, wie er tapfer Hörschäden, Leberschäden und diverse weitere Schäden (Erfrierungen z.B.) in Kauf nimmt, um das junge Glück in trockene Tücher zu verpacken.
1. Chapter 1

Werte Lesergemeinschaft,  
>liebe Unerschrockene,<p>

wir erinnern uns vielleicht noch daran, dass sich die allseits geschätzte, gleichwohl gestrenge wie stets rationale Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall in ihrem vorgerückten Alter urplötzlich unsterblich verlieben musste. In einen Schotten natürlich und was für einen …  
>Severus ist genauso entsetzt wie seine Frauen begeistert sind, allerdings nur bis zu der Ankündigung, dass Minerva ihren Direktorinnenposten räumen will und diesen überraschend Hermine anbietet. Das ganze Elend ist in der kleinen Geschichte „Begegnungen der anderen Art" eingehend beschrieben. Wer also noch Mal nachlesen möchte, ist herzlich eingeladen, denn heute werden Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht. Es wird geheiratet und unser bedauernswerter Kerkerherr hat es mal wieder alles andere als leicht!<p>

Der Arme!

**Eine schottische Hochzeit 1  
><strong>

„Severus, jetzt halt endlich mal still!", verlangte Hermine Granger mit nur mäßig verstecktem Grinsen von ihrem Mann.

„Ich will aber nicht!", erklärte der stur und überkreuzte unleidlich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann guck wenigstens nicht so grimmig!"

„Ich schaue so grimmig wie ich will, denn ich habe verdammt noch mal allen Grund dazu!", schimpfte Severus und hätte sich zu gerne die Haare gerauft, wenn diese nicht ungewohnt streng als Zopf mit einem breiten, schwarzen Satinband im Nacken zusammengefasst gewesen wären.

„Warum denn das?", fragte seine Frau und befestigte die massiv-silberne Schwertnadel an seiner Abendrobe.

„Warum? Wenn Du diesen schrecklichen Fummel anziehen müsstest, würdest Du auch grimmig schauen, bei Merlin!", entgegnete Severus ungehalten. Verdammt! Wenn er das vorher gewusst hätte, dann hätte sich Minerva jemand anderen für diesen Schwachsinn suchen können!

„Also ich finde, Du siehst toll aus in diesem wunderschönen Festtagskilt", war sich seine Frau völlig sicher.

„Es ist und bleibt ein Rock und es ist grauenhaft!", war der toll aussehende Tränkemeister völlig anderer Meinung und wünschte seine Noch-Chefin und deren schottischen Bräutigam auf den Mond oder sonst wohin.

„Aber Dad, ein Kilt ist doch immer ein Rock", belehrte ihn Sera, die zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Lillian sehr interessiert der amüsanten und unterhaltsamen Ankleidezeremonie ihres Vaters folgte.

„Sag´ ich doch!", knurrte der und knotete mühsam den aufwendig gearbeiteten Binder um den Kragen seines blütenweißen Frackhemdes.

„Wir finden aber auch, dass er Dir besser steht, als wir vorher gedacht hätten", stimmte seine Mittlere der Meinung ihrer Mutter zu und seine Jüngste, Lillian, nickte kichernd.

„Hmbf!", kam es nur von ihrem Vater, der gerade sehr stillhalten musste, damit seine Frau ihn nicht mit der Krawattennadel piekste.

„Ja, Dad, Deine Beine sehen gar nicht soooo dürr aus", ergänzte Lillian wohlwollend und robbte näher an die in langen weißen Wollkniestrümpfen steckenden Waden ihres Vaters heran.

„Dafür aber echt käsig …", gluckste Hermine leise und reichte ihm mit unschuldigem Blick seine Manschettenknöpfe.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!", ließ sich Severus vernehmen, „Alle drei!"

„Grandma hat geraten, er soll auf seine Käsebeine Selbstbräuner draufschmieren", erzählte Sera völlig ungerührt von diesem Tadel, „sie hat ihm extra eine Tube mitgegeben, aber er wollte ja nicht und jetzt ist es zu spät."

„Ich könnte schnell meinen neuen Malkasten holen, dann pinseln wir seine Beine an. Ist doch so ähnlich wie dieses Bräunungszeugs", überlegte Lillian und betastete prüfend die knochigen Knie ihres Dads.

„Ihr macht gar nichts dergleichen!", entschied ihr unleidlicher Vater und verscheuchte seine Jüngste von seinen bleichen Extremitäten. Dabei rückte er gleich das im Strumpfband des rechten Strumpfs steckende silberbeschlagene Messer zurecht.

„Schade!", kam es bedauernd von seinen beiden Töchtern, sie hätten nur zu gerne tatkräftig dabei geholfen, ihren Dad zu verschönern.

„Was ist eigentlich in dieser Tasche, die da vorne herumbaumelt?", erkundigte sich Sera nach einer Weile interessiert.

„Normalerweise", erklärte ihre Mutter und kürzte mit konzentriertem Blick die silberne Kette um Severus Hüfte, „sind im Sporran, so heißt die Kilttasche, alle unverzichtbaren Männerutensilien verstaut, wie Kautabak, Speerspitzen, Angelschnur oder ein Fläschchen Feuerwhiskey. Aber ich habe mal vorsorglich Magentropfen hineingetan und einen kleinen Beruhigungstrank."

„Den sollte er besser sofort nehmen", riet Sera angesichts des miesepetrigen Gesichts ihres Vaters.

„Ich sollte Euch besser alle sofort aus meinem Badezimmer werfen!", wetterte Severus, „Oder noch besser, ich ziehe diesen ganzen Plunder sogleich wieder aus und verbringe den Tag in meinem Labor!"

„Aber Dad, dann kann Tante Minerva doch gar nicht heiraten, so ohne Trauzeuge!", war Sera schockiert.

„Das wäre mir auch völlig egal!", rief Severus genervt und überlegte, ob er sich wenigstens an seinen Feuerwhiskeyvorräten vergreifen sollte. Verzweifelt genug wäre er dafür.

„Aber nein!", wollten seine Töchter gerade erschüttert eine nette kleine Debatte vom Zaun brechen, als ihre Mutter sie schnell unterbrach: „Ihr beide solltet Euch jetzt vielleicht auch anziehen gehen.", und brachte damit ihre jüngsten Töchter mal besser aus der väterlichen Gefahrenzone. „Es liegt schon alles bereit und Eileen soll das Buch beiseitelegen und Euch helfen. Ich komme auch gleich."

„Na gut", murrten beide und trollten sich mit dem größten Bedauern.

„Du siehst tatsächlich unglaublich gut aus, Severus.", versicherte Hermine ihrem Mann erneut und drehte eine andächtige Runde um ihren Aushilfsschotten. „Sehr gut, wirklich!"

Severus warf schnaubend einen Blick in den Spiegel und rollte mit den Augen. Wenigstens war der Tartan des Clans der McGonagalls, in dessen Festornat er sich werfen musste, grün-blau.

„Das Ding ist unglaublich schwer!", ergänzte er dann und ruckte diesen blöden Rock zurecht.

„Es ist ja auch ein Kleidungsstück für gestandene, starke Kerle, die auch sonst schwer an ihrem Leben zu tragen haben", grinste Hermine und zog den fellverzierten Sporran noch etwas mehr in die Mitte, „mit einem schweren Ledergürtel mit schwerer Silberschnalle und einem gefährlichen Dolch", sie reichte ihm die aufwendig gearbeitete Zierwaffe, damit er sie sich in den Gürtel stecken konnte, „und einem versteckten Messer", sie deutete auf sein rechtes Bein, „Alles nur für echte Männer."

„Ich komme mir trotzdem nackt vor!", gab Severus zu bedenken und sah an sich herunter.

„Du trägst mehr Stoff um Deine Hüften als man normalerweise dafür benötigt, eine fünfköpfige Familie zu bekleiden", erinnerte ihn Hermine, was tatsächlich stimmte. In einem Kilt steckten immerhin fast acht Meter Stoff, vom Schulterplaid ganz zu schweigen.

„Aber nicht überall!", schränkte Severus ein und wurde ein wenig rot um die Nase.

„Die Wollsocken halten bestimmt Deine käsigen Waden warm!", lachte Hermine und ergänzte dann mit frechem Blick: „Und das andere, nun, das finde ich persönlich sehr reizvoll!"

„Na, wenigstens etwas!", brummte Severus vielleicht ein wenig versöhnt und musterte seine in Jeans und Poloshirt steckende Frau kritisch. „Wann ziehst Du Dich eigentlich um?"

„Sobald ich mit Dir fertig bin."

„Wann bist Du denn endlich mit mir fertig?", erkundigte sich ihr Ehemann hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn ich Dir in Deine prächtige Weste und Dein elegantes Jackett geholfen habe und Dir dabei behilflich war, den festlichen Plaid richtig über die Schulter zu legen."

„Großer Merlin, was für ein Aufwand!", fluchte Severus, als er die Weste zuknöpfte, seine Uhr in die Tasche steckte und sich dabei die riesige Stoffbahn besah, die das halbe Badezimmer in grün-blaues Karo hüllte „Woher weißt Du überhaupt wie das geht?"

„Ganz einfach, ich habe mir von Marcus einen Zauber zeigen lassen. Siehst Du, so!", strahlte Hermine und schwang ihren Zauberstab kurz in mehreren Schwüngen. Sogleich legte sich der meterlange Stoff in eine sauber gefaltete Bahn und es war ein Leichtes, ihn hinten im Gürtel und vorne mit der kostbaren Schulterschließe zu befestigen.

„Es dauert bestimmt Stunden, bis ich mich wieder aus diesen ganzen Stofflagen, die Tonnen wiegen, geschält habe!", unkte Severus und zupfte unmotiviert an den Stofffalten vor seiner Brust.

„Och, wenn Du Dich gut schickst, bin ich Dir dabei gerne behilflich und wir haben das schnell erledigt", stellte Hermine in Aussicht und klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„Hm", überlegte Severus gespannt, „was verstehst Du denn genau unter ‚gut schicken'?"

„Das ist ganz einfach und leicht, mein Lieber", erklärte Hermine gerne und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Du wirst höflich, galant und ganz Gentleman sein, keinen beleidigen und vergraulen, nicht finster, sondern höchstens ernst und würdig schauen. Zudem unaufhörlich mit mir tanzen und vor allem Minerva nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem Du ihren Bräutigam oder sonst wen verhext."

„Das sind aber ungeheuer viele Komponenten, und keine davon ist einfach oder leicht und schon gar nicht erfreulich!", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Ach, das schaffst Du schon!", hatte Hermine das größte Vertrauen in die Disziplin ihres Mannes, „Du musst Dich nur richtig konzentrieren und Dich etwas bemühen!"

„Bemühen? Pah! Ich bemühe mich schon die ganze verdammte Zeit!", grummelte Severus.

Wahrhaftig! Und wie er das tat! Und das nicht erst seit heute. Oh, nein! Er litt schrecklich und nahm über diese blöde Hochzeit bestimmt noch körperlichen und seelischen Schaden! Ganz bestimmt!

Wenn er da allein an die grauenhafte Hochzeitstortenauswahl dachte. Minerva und Marcus hätten zwar lieber Hermine als unabhängige dritte Person hinzugezogen, die hatte aber leider keine Zeit und daher blieb diese heldenhafte Tat eine Aufgabe des Trauzeugen. Leider war er sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie viele verschiedene Buttercremesorten es so gab und obwohl diese in homöopathischen Dosen sicherlich durchaus schmackhaft gewesen wären, musste er sich leider durch mindestens 20 dieser Varianten durchprobieren und ihm war danach noch zwei Tage von all dem Zuckerzeugs übel gewesen.

Danach folgte dann der Junggesellenabschied (dabei war sie objektiv gar keine Junggesellin, sondern eine alte Witwe!) von Minerva – großer Merlin, eine dieser mehr als überflüssigen Moden! Er hatte schon ewig keinen öderen und langweiligeren und gleichzeitig so peinlichen Abend mehr verbracht.

Zuerst traf man sich in Madam Puddifoots Cafe zu zwei/drei Sherry, was schon grauenhaft genug war – er hasste diesen Laden und diese erlesene Ansammlung alter Schachteln, die seine Noch-Chefin um sich herum gescharrt hatte, machte es auch nicht besser. Außer Hermine natürlich, die selbstverständlich neben Pomona, Poppy, Irma Pince, Alberta Grey und Augusta Longbottom nicht fehlen durfte und den Altersdurchschnitt erheblich senkte. Aber diese schien auch so gar nichts gegen diese ganzen rührseligen, sherryschlürfenden und in uralten Erinnerungen schwelgenden Hexen zu haben. Unglaublich, sie hatte sogar sichtlich Spaß und anschließend einen gehörigen Schwips, was dazu führte, dass sie übermütig wurde und voller Begeisterung Alberta Greys wilder Idee von einem verruchten Besuch im New Wimbledon Theatre zustimmte. Sie hätte gelesen, dort würden sich wundervolle Männer in einer Tanzshow ausziehen.

„Wie bitte?", meinte Severus sich verhört zu haben.

„Oh, ein Stripclub, wie aufregend!", juchzte Pomona.

„Was?", das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!

„Klasse, das wollte ich immer schon mal tun!", rief Minerva begeistert.

„Hallo!", reichte ihr dieser wilde Schotte, der ständig halb nackt durch die Gegend lief, etwa nicht aus?

„Ziehen die wirklich alles aus?", erkundigte sich Irma mit glänzenden Augen.

Un-glaub-lich!

„Ich gehe da auf gar keinen Fall rein!", verkündete er entschieden, als sie vor dem in grelles Licht getauchten Theater im Londoner Stadtteil Wimbledon standen und sich an der langen Schlage von wartenden Frauen anstellten.

„Ach, Severus, sei kein Frosch!", versuchte Poppy ihn umzustimmen.

„Ich bin kein Frosch!", fauchte er, „Ich bin nur nicht verrückt! Und das in Eurem Alter!"

„Man ist nie zu alt für etwas Spaß!", dozierte Pomona, sicherlich waren ihr einige ihrer Pflanzen und Kräuter zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Ich geh da trotzdem nicht rein!", beharrte er. Gar keine Frage!

„Dann musst Du es eben für uns machen", zuckte Poppy frech mit den Schultern, „Augusta hat gesagt, dass heutzutage zu einem anständigen Junggesellinnenabschied so etwas gehört!"

„Jawoll!", nickte Nevilles Großmutter und rückte ihren riesigen Adlerhut zurecht.

„Woher will sie das denn wissen?", raufte sich Severus die Haare.

„Also wirklich, Professor Snape, ich lese immerhin alle wichtigen Zeitschriften und halte mich auf dem Laufenden!", verkündete die alte Dame und Severus wollte lieber nicht wissen, was das für wichtige Zeitschriften waren. Bestimmt der Klitterer!

„Ha!"

„Also, wie ist es, machst Du es?", horchte Hermine grinsend nach.

„Kann er so was denn überhaupt?", erkundigte sich Irma Pince skeptisch.

„Oh ja, das kann er", seufzte seine Frau mit glänzenden Augen und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Hermine!", empörte sich Severus und starrte seine indiskrete Frau entsetzt nieder.

„Dann nehmen wir ihn!", rieb sich Minerva die Hände und sah ihn auffordernd an, „Wo sollen wir es machen?"

„Ich werde gar nichts machen!" entschied Severus kategorisch und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Gut, dann gehen wir da jetzt rein!", Alberta wies mit Daumen Richtung Eingang.

„Haben wir eigentlich Karten?", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

„Kein Problem!", grinste Minervas Jugendfreundin und ließ unauffällig ihren Zauberstab kreisen, was zu 8 täuschend echt aussehenden VIP-Karten führte.

„Das ist Betrug!", echauffierte sich Severus.

„Klar, aber wir geben dafür gleich eine Menge Trinkgeld!", winkte Minerva ab.

„Und ich geh da trotzdem nicht rein!", ergänzte er böse.

„Das ist aber schade!", machte Poppy bedauernd.

„Egal!"

„Also, Mädels", kürzte Hermine die ganze Verhandlung ab, denn die Schlange neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und sie hatte auf dem Plakat gelesen, dass die Vorstellung in wenigen Minuten beginnen sollte, „dann lassen wir ihn eben hier und amüsieren uns alleine!"

„Was?", schnappte Severus, „Auf gar keinen Fall lasse ich Dich da alleine rein gehen, hast Du gesehen, wie diese Typen aussehen?", er deutete mit spitzen Fingern auf das riesige Plakat vor ihnen.

„Natürlich, darum müssen wir uns auch beeilen! Ich will nichts verpassen", freute sich Hermine und sah ihn auffordernd an, „Nun, wie sieht es aus, was ist stärker, Deine Eifersucht oder Deine Schamhaftigkeit!"

„Ich bin nicht schamhaft und ich bin auch nicht eifersüchtig, sondern mache mir nur berechtigte Sorgen um Euren Ruf!"

„Ach, Du alte Spaßbremse!", wischte Poppy Severus Bedenken hinfort, „Außerdem kennst Du doch den Spruch, ‚Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt es sich ganz ungeniert!'"

„Also, wenn Du hier in Muggellondon Sorge um unseren Ruf hast, kann man ja was dagegen tun!", überlegte Hermine, zog die Gruppe hinter eine Häuserecke und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Nach etlichen gekonnten Schwüngen war keiner der Damen mehr wiederzuerkennen. Er leider auch nicht. Er hatte einen dichten schwarzen Vollbart und kurze gegeelte Haare, zudem trug er einen engen schwarzen Anzug mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt.

„Das ist keine adäquate Sicherung meines Rufes!", ließ er Hermine wissen, die jetzt blond war, eine dicke Brille trug und eine recht große Nase ihr Eigen nannte.

„Egal, solange es wirkt!", tat sie seinen Einwand gelassen ab und zauberte sowohl ihm, als auch sich noch etliche Pfunde mehr auf die Rippen.

So getarnt, stürmten diese Weiber das Etablissement und er schlich mit rotem Kopf hinterher.

Und es war noch viel schlimmer als befürchtet. Nicht nur, dass alle Welt ihn erst anstarrte und dann in dieses süffisante Grinsen verfiel. Nein, er konnte ja Spott übersehen. Jedenfalls eine gewisse Zeit lang, aber diese Typen da auf der Bühne direkt vor seiner Nase (Albertas VIP-Karten sei Dank), waren beim besten Willen nicht zu übersehen! Sie bestanden aus 12 mehr als durchtrainierten Kerlen, die peinliche weiße Manschetten und kleine weiße Krägen mit einer Fliege trugen und eine Vorstellung boten, dass er am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Sie biederten sich in einer völlig unangemessenen Art und Weise an, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte, und Severus hätte sich übergeben müssen. Ganz offensichtlich hatten diese Kerle Wachstumstränke oder verbotene Steroide oder ähnlich ungesundes Zeug zu sich genommen, kein normaler Mann konnte so aussehen.

Keine Frage! Zu ärgerlich nur, dass die anwesenden Damen dies in keiner Weise zu stören schien. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren ganz hin und weg und ihre roten Wangen leuchteten mit dem roten Schein der vielen Scheinwerfer um die Wette. Ein Gekicher und Gegacker, ein schrilles Kreischen und Feixen! Er hatte ernste Sorgen, dass die alten Weiber an seinem Tisch einen Herzinfarkt erlitten bei der ganzen Aufregung. Zudem orderten sie eine Runde Sherry nach der anderen, was zur Folge hatte, dass aus dem Schwips der Riege ein ausgewachsener Rausch wurde.

Natürlich hatte er sich weise zurückgehalten und durfte als Dank die ganze Bagage am frühen Morgen mühselig zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wo Hermine ihm anschließend selig die Ohren voll schnarchte.

Das einzig Gute daran war, dass sie ihm kurz vor dem Einschlafen noch zulallte: „Dasch war ein toller Abend, aber schtrippen, nein, schtrippen dasch kannst Du viel, viel bescher, Severusch, ganz sischer, viel, viel bescher! Escht!"

So?

Nun, ja, wenn das so war... vielleicht konnte er ja doch einige, der zwar skandalösen, aber vielleicht doch nicht ganz unwirksamen Anregungen dieser Kerle nutzen und bei nächst bester Gelegenheit seine Frau mit einer Neuauflage der australischen Entkleidungsspiele überraschen - wenn sie sich denn schicken würde und vor allem, wenn sie denn je wieder aufhören würde zu schnarchen!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Eine schottische Hochzeit

Waren all diese Erlebnisse schon traumatisch genug, war es noch nichts gegen das, was ihm noch bevorstand: Der Junggesellenabschied dieses wahnsinnigen Feuerwhiskeybarons! (Der ebenfalls kein Junggeselle mehr war!)

„Es tut mir leid, Marcus, aber ich kann Sie leider nicht begleiten", hatte er freundlich aber bestimmt die Einladung abgelehnt, als der Zweimetermann in seinem Türrahmen stand um ihn abzuholen.

„Was, aber warum nicht? Ich rechne fest mit Ihnen, Severus!"

„Ich habe einfach zu viel zu tun, die Arbeit stapelt sich!", er machte eine unbestimmte Bewegung in Richtung seines Büros.

„Ach! Die läuft Ihnen garantiert nicht davon. Ich würde wetten, sie ist morgen noch genauso da wie jetzt!", scherzte Marcus und wischte diese Entschuldigung schneller weg, wie man eine lästige Fliege verscheucht.

„Sicher, wenn ich das früher gewusst hätte…"

„Aber ich habe eine Einladung geschickt, schon vor drei Wochen!", erinnerte ihn Marcus überrascht.

„So? Nun... Aber die Kinder brauchen auch einen Vater, jetzt, wo Hermine dauernd für die Schule unterwegs ist!", führte er als nächstes treusorgend ins Feld.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber nicht heute! Ich habe bereits mit Ihren Schwiegereltern gesprochen, sie kommen gleich vorbei und bleiben dann bis morgen."

Mist!

„Nun, das ist sehr umsichtig von Ihnen", grummelte Severus, jetzt musste er aufs Ganze gehen, setzte eine leidende Miene auf und hielt sich den Bauch: „Ich hätte es auch nicht erwähnt, aber ich muss zugeben, dass mein Magen mir in letzter Zeit Ärger bereitet. Daher sollte ich mich schonen und vor allem Abstand zu jeglichen alkoholischen Getränken nehmen."

„Oh!", machte Marcus besorgt, „Das ist ja schlimm, Severus. Ich schicke sofort Poppy vorbei, die kümmert sich sogleich um Sie. Das haben wir ratzfatz im Griff und dann können wir los, mein Sohn, und ein paar Kumpels warten schon!"

„Aber…", verdammt, das lief ja gar nicht so, wie er sich gedacht hatte und der anschließende Blitzbesuch von Poppy war auch nicht erquicklich, ihre Tränke waren eine geschmackliche Zumutung.

„So, mein Lieber", rieb sich Marcus zufrieden die Hände, als Poppy mit wissendem, letzten Blick auf ihren magenkranken Tränkemeister den Kerker verließ, „das wird wundervoll! Ich freue mich schon seit Wochen darauf, dass wir gemeinsam um die Häuser ziehen, bevor ich dann in vier Tagen diese wundervolle Frau zur Gattin nehme und mich in der nächsten Zeit ausschließlich ihr widme!"

„Sie sollten sich vielleicht sogleich völlig ihr widmen. Ich könnte das verstehen und hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden."

„Nein, nein", schüttelte Marcus bestimmt den Kopf, „alles zu seiner Zeit!"

„Aha!"

Nun, da war wohl nichts zu machen, denn seine Töchter waren schon vor einiger Zeit aus ihren Zimmern geeilt, als sie den Whiskeybaron gehört hatten, hatten Poppys kritische Blicke bemerkt und schauten ihn nun mit großen Augen auffordernd an. Klar las er in ihnen, dass jede weitere Ausrede von ihnen gnadenlos verraten würde. Onkel Marcus war ja so super nett.

Verdammt, verdammt! Er war auch schon mal besser im Lügen gewesen!

„Was haben Sie denn so vor, Marcus?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Ah, das wird eine Überraschung, mein Lieber!", strahlte Grant und zwinkerte den Mädchen verschwörerisch zu.

„Aber doch nicht schon wieder ein Stripclub?", flüsterte er bang.

„Was ist ein Strippenclub, Dad?", wollte Lillian wissen, sie hatte einfach zu gute Ohren.

„Das heißt Stripclub und da…", setzte Eileen an, wurde aber glücklicherweise durch Marcus unterbrochen, „Nein, nein, nichts dergleichen. Ich halte nichts von solch neumodischem Zeugs, bei mir geht es traditionell zu."

Oh je! Dann war ja alles klar, ging es Severus seufzend durch den Sinn als er nach seinem Umhang griff und den Seinen mit hängenden Schultern zum Abschied zuwinkte.

„Viel Spaß, Dad!", riefen sie auch noch voller Begeisterung, diese Ahnungslosen!

Spaß? Ha! Von wegen Spaß! Es war der Anfang vom Ende! Aber was machte es schon, wenn er einen Leberschaden bekam, was machte es schon, wenn er wie sein Vater enden würde. Genau, nichts, und weder seine Frau, noch seine unsolidarischen Töchter sollten ihm je mit Vorwürfen kommen, immerhin waren sie Schuld an seinem Leiden. Genau!

Diesem verflixten Abend war es nämlich zu verdanken, dass Severus jetzt jeden verdammten schottischen und irischen Pub von außen und innen kannte. Der traditionell veranlagte Marcus war nämlich der Meinung gewesen, dass es für seine Geschäftsbeziehungen sehr wichtig wäre, dieses besonders freudige Ereignis seiner anstehenden Hochzeit mit all seinen Kunden zu feiern.

Und ganz ohne Zweifel: er hatte eine Menge!

Selbstverständlich erlaubte Marcus keine anderen Getränke als seinen guten Princewater Whiskey und somit war es kein Wunder, dass sich Severus, ehrlich gesagt, nur noch an ein Drittel der besuchten Pubs wirklich erinnerte. Er wusste nach diesem Abend definitiv nicht, was schlimmer war: ein Stripclub oder diese Kneipentour!

Dankenswerterweise hatte Hermine ihm schon eine extragroße Portion eines extrastarken Antikatertrankes bereitgestellt, als ihn der Bräutigam am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages wie erwartet sturzbesoffen in seinem Kerker ablieferte. Trotzdem wünschte er sich die nächsten zwei Tage den Tod, verschanzte sich in seinem Bett und wollte keinen sehen noch hören, ganz besonders das Brautpaar nicht!

Dem hätte er am liebsten einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zukommen gelassen, allen beiden!

Nun, aus lauter Nachsicht und Freundschaft tat er es dann doch nicht, sondern er hatte sich bemüht, seine Contenance zu bewahren. Sehr redlich!

So, und nun stand er hier in seinem Bad in einem tonnenschweren Fummel herum und tat sich mal wieder leid. Hermine schien seine trüben Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie grinste ihn mit bester Laune an und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Dann steckte sie ihm abschließend eine wunderschöne rote Rose ins Knopfloch. „So, fertig!", befand sie zufrieden. „Ergib Dich heroisch in Dein schlimmes Schicksal, mein Lieber und geh mal nachsehen, was Deine Töchter so alles treiben, ich muss meine Haare noch in Ordnung bringen."

„Wenn es denn sein muss", klagte Severus voller Selbstmitleid und bewachte die nächste halbe Stunde seine drei Mädchen dabei, wie sie sich ihre Haare flochten, sich in karierte Strümpfe und karierte Kleider warfen und abschließend kleine rote Rosen in ihr Haar steckten (er konnte sie nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, auch sein Haar mit diesen Blumen zu verzieren!). Sie hatten deutlich mehr Spaß an all dem als er, wie angesichts des vielen Gekichers und Geschnatter nicht zu übersehen oder zu überhören war. Allerdings war er mit dem Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen doch sehr zufrieden. Drei sehr hübsche junge Damen strahlten ihn am Ende mit glühenden Wangen aufgeregt an.

Fehlte nur noch seine Frau. Nach kurzer Suche fand er sie in einem atemberaubenden, bodenlangen Kleid aus dunkelblauer Wildseide, das mit seiner gefalteten Schulterschleppe das Plaidelement der schottischen Männer aufnahm, im Bad stehen, wo sie die letzten Nadeln in ihr wohlfrisiertes Haar steckte.

„Ah, Severus, Du kommst gerade recht", freute sie sich und deutete auf die lange Reihe kleiner Knöpfe, die sich hinten an ihrem Kleid befanden, „Mach bitte mal zu."

„Nun", brummte Hogwarts Tränkemeister tief und streichelte, anstatt ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen zärtlich ihren nackten Rücken entlang, was ihr eine wunderschöne Gänsehaut einbrachte. „Ich finde zwar, dass dieses Kleid sehr, sehr apart ist und Du darin wunderschön aussiehst, aber ohne das Kleid würde es mir noch viel besser gefallen."

„Gut, dann lass ich es eben weg", lachte Hermine, „mal sehen, was die anderen Gäste dazu sagen!"

„Nein, nein", berichtigte sie Severus sogleich und ersetzte seine Finger mal kurz durch seine Lippen, „wir blieben dann natürlich hier!"

„Aber dann kann Minerva nicht heiraten, und das geht gar nicht!", erinnerte ihn Hermine an seine Mission, zog ihren Mann zu sich herum und küsste ihn zärtlich. Hm, das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, ging es Severus durch den Sinn. Doch viel zu bald löste sie den Kuss und verlangte: „So! Jetzt mach bitte die Knöpfe zu, hol meine Elfenquarzkette aus der Schublade und halt mich nicht länger davon ab, pünktlich fertig zu werden!"

„Du warst auch schon mal kooperativer", brummelte Severus.

„Ich bin sehr kooperativ", widersprach Hermine, „denn ich habe extra Deine Lieblingsunterwäsche angezogen, damit Du einen weiteren Anreiz hast, brav und wohlerzogen zu sein!" Damit griff sie sich ihren Lippenstift und bedeutete ihrem Mann energisch sie nicht länger begehrlich anzustarren, sondern zügig ihre Aufträge zu erfüllen.

Nun, denn … Auch dieses Fest würde an ihm vorübergehen. Irgendwie. Immerhin hatte er den Ring des Bräutigams sicher in seiner Westentasche, freute sich tatsächlich schon auf das sicherlich sehr exquisite Speisenangebot des schottischen Feuerwhiskeybarons (von den Getränken würde er heute besser Abstand halten, sonst bekam er doch noch einen Leberschaden!) und auf den einen oder anderen Tanz mit seiner Frau. Zudem gönnte er seinen Damen natürlich auch ihren Spaß.

Nach einigen Ermahnungen an seine hibbeligen Töchter und einem weiteren Kuss beim Anlegen der Elfenquarzkette kam er dem Rat seiner Frau nach und schaute mal nach der Braut. Wieder einer dieser lästigen Trauzeugenaufgaben!

Auf dem Weg hinauf in die Räumlichkeiten der Schulleitung blieben nicht wenige Schüler staunend stehen und starrten ihrem Tränkemeister in seinem ungewohnten Outfit mit offenen Mündern nach. Sehr schön, so konnte er doch noch den ein oder anderen Hauspunkt abziehen, was seine Laune ein wenig aufhellte.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat er in die privaten Räumlichkeiten seiner Noch-Chefin und fand sich einer schluchzenden Pomona, einer schniefenden Poppy, einer – wenn das überhaupt möglich war - noch verkniffener als üblich aus der Wäsche schauenden Madam Pince gegenüber, die sich um eine sichtlich nervöse Minerva scharrten. Alle waren sie in Unmengen von grün-blauem Karo gehüllt und je mit einem Glas Sherry bewaffnet. Schon wieder!

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigte sich Severus vorsichtig und hoffte sehr, dass egal was es war, dieser Kelch schnell an ihm vorübergehen wollte.

„Na, was schon", seufzte Pomona und rückte ihren Hut zurecht, „es ist so schön und so aufregend, da wird man doch noch ein wenig ergriffen sein dürfen."

„Aha!", enthielt sich Severus jeden weiteren Kommentars, er hatte schon erfahren, dass die Damen nicht wirklich an seiner objektiven Meinung interessiert waren.

„Du siehst übrigens…" überlegte Poppy überrascht und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „so anders aus."

„Ja, er sieht … klasse aus!", konkretisierte Minerva erstaunt.

„Tatsächlich!", erkannte jetzt auch Pomona und vergaß kurz ihre Ergriffenheit und selbst Miss Pince zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Schon gut", versuchte Severus unbehaglich die Aufmerksamkeit von sich weg zu lenken, „Wie weit seid Ihr denn, wir wären fertig und könnten uns langsam aber sicher auf den Weg machen!"

„Was? Ist es denn schon so spät?", keuchte Minerva und stürzte panisch den Rest Sherry hinunter, was ihr sogleich einen Hustenanfall bescherte.

„Kurz vor Zwölf", verkündete Severus mit schnellem Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, „im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes übrigens und damit die letzte Gelegenheit, doch noch diesen ganzen Wahnsinn abzublasen!"

„Also wirklich, Severus!", schimpfte Poppy und klopfte besorgt ihrer Schulleiterin auf die Schultern, die sich gerade unter heftigem Husten und mit hochrotem Gesicht auf ihr Sofa hatte fallen lassen, „Minerva, meine Liebe, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein! Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht!", verkündete die stammelnd und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Aber natürlich kannst Du das!", entgegnete Poppy und hielt ihr schon mal vorsichtshalber das Riechsalz entgegen, „Du hast es übrigens schon mal gemacht, mit ein bisschen Mühe erinnerst Du Dich bestimmt wieder."

„Ach, damals war ich jung und wild und voller Flausen im Kopf!"

„Die Flausen sind immer noch da, wenn ich daran denke, dass Du diesen Schotten unbedingt heiraten musst!", brummte Severus spöttisch.

„Außerdem hast Du gegen Despoten gekämpft, über Jahre eine Schule geleitet und dabei mehr als schwierige Lehrkräfte, wie z.B. diesen Tränkemeister hier, in Schach gehalten. Da wirst Du doch noch ‚Ja' sagen können!", munterte Pomona ihre Freundin energisch auf. „Außerdem bist Du nicht allein, wir sind da und selbstverständlich dieser schwierige, aber heute ungewöhnlich gutaussehende Tränkemeister ebenfalls."

„Der übrigens nie wieder erwähnt, dass er Deine Hochzeit für Wahnsinn hält", schärfte ihm Pomona ein.

„Schade!", seufzte Severus und griff nach Minervas Cape. „Hier, wir sollten trotzdem aufbrechen, sonst wird diese Naturgewalt, die Du unbedingt zu heiraten gedenkst, hier einfallen und Dich holen!"

„Er wird auch sofort damit aufhören, Deinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu beleidigen", ergänzte Poppy eindringlich.

„Ihr nehmt einem jeden Spaß", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Sie sollten ihr als Trauzeuge eine Stütze sein, und …", rief ihm Irma Pince mahnend in Erinnerung, wurde aber unterbrochen, als drei wilde Blumenmädchen zur Türe herein stürmten.

„Tante Minerva, bist Du fertig, wir sind ja sooo aufgeregt!", riefen sie durcheinander und Lillian hüpfte vor lauter Vorfreude wie ein Jojo auf und ab.

„Gebt mir noch einen kleinen Augenblick", bat die sonst so unerschrockene Schulleiterin matt und fächelte sich Luft zu.

„Oh, Tante Minerva! Du siehst noch käsiger aus als Dads Knie!", befand Sera kritisch und krabbelte auf den Schoß der Schulleiterin, um sie fest zu drücken.

„Danke, das baut mich jetzt wirklich auf", musste die Braut dann doch grinsen und schloss auch die beiden anderen Granger-Snape-Mädchen in ihre Arme.

„Mum hat gesagt, wir müssen los, sie wüsste nicht, wie lange sie Dad noch davon abgehalten bekommt zu verschwinden", erzählte Eileen und zwinkerte ihrem Vater frech zu.

„Dieses Vorgehen ist durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, wenn ihr alle weiterhin so unverschämt seid!", schmollte dieser.

„Außerdem hab´ ich Hunger, Tante Minerva", vermeldete Lillian.

„Was? Das geht ja gar nicht! Schau mal, ob Du in der Dose noch ein oder zwei Kekse findest", lachte Minerva und deutete auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ui", freute sich auch Sera und selbst Eileen war den Ingwerkeksen der Schulleiterin nicht abgeneigt. Immerhin war Heiraten anstrengend und kräftezehrend, und das Essen kam dabei bekanntlich immer erst am Schluss! Leider!

Nur zu gerne hätte Minerva anstatt eines Ingwerkeks einen weiteren Sherry oder wenigstens einen Tee als Beruhigung zu sich genommen, aber alle wurden von einem sehr durchdringenden Ton, der sie glatt von den Stühlen riss, unterbrochen.

„Nnnnnnooooööööööömmmmmm", schallte es durch das gesamte Schloss, was Severus mit der wilden Phantasie eines bewaffneten Überfalls der gesammelten dunklen Mächte der Zaubererwelt besorgt das Fenster aufreißen ließ.

„Großer Merlin, ich fasse es nicht!", murmelte er ergeben, als er die Ursache dieses infernalischen Lärms ergründet hatte. Dabei musste er zudem sehr Acht geben, dass seine neugierigen Töchter ihn nicht aus der Fensteröffnung schoben.

„Tante Minerva, da sind vier Dudelsackspieler, die trööten da ganz laut!", rief Sera, als auch sie einen Blick nach der Lärmquelle erhaschen konnte.

„Das nennt man Pfeifen!", korrigierte sie ihre ältere Schwester Eileen.

„Die Pfeifen doch nicht, die Trööten!", widersprach Sera.

„Das nennt man trotzdem so."

„Ich denke, meine Liebe", überlegte Irma Pince spitz und stopfte sich mit bekannt stoischem Gesichtsausdruck Watte in die Ohren, „das ist eine eindeutige Aufforderung!"

„Oh, wie aufregend!", freuten sich Pomona und Poppy, „Dein Brautgeleit!"

„Geht das nicht etwas leiser?", grummelte Severus und sah sich ebenfalls nach adäquaten Materialien um, die er sich in die Ohren stecken konnte.

„Das ist so ergreifend!", schniefte Pomona und selbst Eileen erkundigte sich beeindruckt, „Hast Du Mum auch von Dudelsackspielern abholen lassen, Dad?"

„Wie? Nein, sie hat den Weg zur großen Halle auch so pünktlich und ohne nennenswerte Probleme gefunden!", antwortete Severus und erzählte seinen Töchtern besser nichts davon, dass seine Frau vor lauter Aufregung tatsächlich eine Besenflucht nach Las Vegas in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Also, das hier finden wir aber viel, viel romantischer!", urteilten seine Töchter einvernehmlich und sahen ihren pragmatischen Vater sehr missbilligend an.

„Dafür haben wir aber jetzt keinen Hörschaden!", führte Severus zu seiner Ehrenrettung ins Feld.

„Minerva!", riss nun auch eine verzückte und unglaublich begehrenswert ausschauende Hermine Granger die Türe zu Professor McGonagalls Privaträumen energisch auf, „Wir müssen los! Die ersten Bilder fallen schon von den Wänden! Aber es ist phantastisch! Wenn ich noch mal heirate, dann unbedingt einen Schotten!"

„Wie bitte?!", meinte sich ihr Noch-Ehemann verhört zu haben.

„Du hättest eben doch ein paar Pfeifen organisieren sollen", zuckte Sera frech mit den Schultern und zog ihren erschütterten Dad energisch zur Türe hinaus.

„Da waren schon genug echte Pfeifen", grummelte der und hätte nur zu gerne nähere Details erzählt, aber die wollte gerade mal keiner hören…

„Nun ja, dann wollen wir mal…" seufzte nämlich Minerva angesichts des Lärms ergeben und gab dem Zupfen und Schieben von Eileen, Poppy, Pomona und Lillian nach.

Das mit dem seelischen und körperlichen Schaden war wirklich nicht so weit hergeholt, ging es Severus auf dem Weg zum Apparierplatz immer wieder durch den Sinn. Obwohl er sehr würdig eine sichtlich nervöse Braut am Arm führte und seine Mädchen eifrigst Blumen streuten, das übrige Lehrerkollegium sich ihnen anschloss, ging ihm das ohrenbetäubende Gedudel der Dudelsäcke wirklich auf die Nerven. Da machte es auch nichts, dass der Weg durch die komplette Schülerschaft gesäumt wurde, die die Braut ein ums andere Mal hochleben ließen, ihr alles Gute wünschten und ihrerseits Unmengen an Blumen überreichten. Nein, er war mit seiner Meinung augenscheinlich völlig alleine, allen anderen schien das absolut nichts auszumachen. Hermine flüsterte sogar immer mal wieder: „Ach, ist das schön, so feierlich!"

Großer Merlin! Diese Weiber!

Wo sollte das nur hinführen …


	3. Chapter 3

Eine schottische Hochzeit 3

Nun, die Frage, wo das alles hinführen sollte, wäre, wenn sie denn nicht ohnehin rein rhetorisch gewesen wäre, sowieso recht schnell beantwortet worden, nämlich auf eine sanfte Anhöhe genau gegenüber eines opulent geschmückten Grantshome.

Als sie sich dort materialisierten, erwarteten sie zur Erreichung völliger Taubheit vier weitere Dudelsackpfeifer. Dazu kamen noch ebenso viele Trommler und den gesamten Weg hinüber zum Familiensitz der Grants reihte sich ein prächtiger Blütenbogen an den anderen.

So konnte wohl keiner diesen Hochzeitsmarsch irgendwie überhören oder übersehen und die nötigen Schutzzauber gegen neugierige Muggel mussten sehr, sehr aufwendig gewesen sein.

Unten wartete schon die illustre Hochzeitsgesellschaft, die viele hundert Köpfe stark aus allem bestand was reich und einflussreich in der magischen Welt war, sie quoll förmlich aus den breiten Toren grantshome´s, um der Braut und ihrem Gefolge beim Klang der Dudelsackpfeifen und Trommeln entgegenzueilen.

Böller erdröhnten und zischendes Feuerwerk wurde entfacht. Es war das reinste Spektakel und seine sentimentale Frau und seine nicht minder sentimentalen Töchter bekamen sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lauter ‚Oh`s' und ‚Ah´s'. Seine Kolleginnen konnte man sowieso vergessen, ein hoffnungslos romantischer, ergriffen-schniefender Weiberhaufen. Noch nicht einmal Filius und Hagrid (der in seinem Kilt wie ein karierter Berg aussah) konnten sich dem entziehen und schnieften unverhohlen mit.

Grundgütiger!

Da blieb ihm nichts weiter, als sich noch ein wenig mehr Watte in die Ohren zu stopfen und auch seine Töchter mit einem kleinen Zauber solchen Schutz zukommen zu lassen, um alles vielleicht doch einigermaßen unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Allerdings waren diese ärgerlichen Schauer, die auch ihm allenthalben den Rücken hinunter rieselten, wirklich eine ausgesprochene Herausforderung an seinen berühmten Gleichmut. Gut, dass er sich besser als diese ganzen Frauen und Memmen um ihn herum im Griff hatte.

Endlich unten angekommen wartete bereits voller Ungeduld der übers ganze, breite Gesicht strahlende Bräutigam und zwirbelte ein ums andere Mal seinen gewaltigen Schnauzer.

„Na endlich!", schrie er, als die Braut mit ihrem Gefolge direkt auf der kleinen Brücke die über den breiten Wassergraben führte, die das Anwesen umschloss, anlangte. Die Musik verstummte und Marcus zog seine Festtagsrobe straff, „es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich hätte Euch eigenhändig aus Hogwarts herausgeholt!"

Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen trat er auf seine Braut zu, schnipste kurz mit den Fingern und es fielen sanft unzählige rote Rosenblätter vom Himmel, was zu weiteren unzähligen „Oh´s" und „Ah´s" führte und in den auch die sichtlich gerührte Braut einstimmte.

„Minerva, mein Blume!", verkündete der Bräutigam voller Inbrunst und Severus verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentars (und ihm lagen etliche auf der Zunge!) sondern trat würdig vor und reichte ihm Minervas Hand. Mit einer gekonnten Verbeugung bedankte sich Grant bei Severus und nahm mit einem wie immer übertrieben zelebrierten Handkuss seine Braut in Empfang.

„Oh, Marcus!", säuselte Minerva mit seligem Seufzen und Severus war mal wieder nahe daran sich zu übergeben. An dieses schnulzige Liebesgesäusel würde er sich Zeit seines Lebens nicht gewöhnen, soviel war mal klar!

Genauso klar war, dass seine Frau beim Anblick des stolzen Schotten mal wieder hin und weg war, „Gott, sieht er prächtig aus!", murmelte sie bewundernd. Pff! Seine Mittlere fühlte sich zudem bemüßigt ihm verschwörerisch zuzuraunen, „Onkel Marcus hat viel braunere Beine als Du."

Ach!

„Wenn Du schon dabei bist, die Unterschiede zwischen Mister Grant und mir herauszustellen", zischte er Sera bitterböse zu, „dann erwähne bitte auch den wesentlich dickeren Bauch, die stärkere Körper- und Gesichtsbehaarung, das riesigere Gringottsverließ und was weiß ich nicht noch alles!"

„Du hast den Ring im Ohr vergessen", ergänzte Lillian liebenswürdig.

„Und natürlich jeglichen, unnötigen Weiberschmuck!", fauchte er seine Jüngste an, doch beiden machte diese Rüge mal wieder gar nichts und er war nahe daran irgendetwas zu tun, was seine Frau sicherlich nicht mit dem Prädikat „schicken" in Verbindung bringen würde. (Bräutigamsröcke abfackeln zum Beispiel!)

Zum Glück flüsterte Eileen ihm mit einem liebevollen Lächeln zu, „Ich freue mich so für Tante Minerva, Mister Grant passt genau so gut zu ihr, wie Du zu Mum!"

Nun, dass diese wunderschöne und kluge Frau neben ihm gut zu ihm passte, war natürlich mehr als wahr und diese Erkenntnis stimmte unseren geplagten Kerkerherrn doch ein wenig gnädig. So konnte er sich wohl auch eingestehen, dass dieser schottische Großmogul wahrscheinlich wirklich gar nicht schlecht aussah, so bei näherer, unvoreingenommener Betrachtung. Der rot karierte Stoff seines schweren Schulterplaids lag perfekt, die blankpolierten Schuhe mit den langen Riemen blitzten fast so sehr wie der Rest der kostbaren Festtagsrobe, die, wo es auch immer ging, nur so vor blankem Silber und kostbaren Steinen funkelte. Auf dem Kopf trug er ein schwarzes Barett aus weichem Samt mit einer langen schimmernden Pfauenfeder, die mit einer teuer aussehenden silbernen Rosette befestigt war.

Allerdings fand Severus das breite Langschwert, das in einer aufwendig gearbeiteten Scheide an seiner Hüfte baumelte mehr als übertrieben und nichts als eitler Tand! Hatte er vielleicht Sorge, dass ihm irgendein minderbemittelter Zauberer die Braut streitig machen wollte oder erwartete er einen Angriff der schottischen Highlandgnome? Beides waren sehr unwahrscheinliche Szenarien!

Während der kleinen Unterhaltung der Granger-Snapes und der eingehenden Betrachtung des Bräutigams hatte der, Merlin sei Dank, fürs erste genug die Hand seiner Zukünftigen bedacht und so schritten nun beide gemeinsam durch das Eingangstor und den ausladenden Blumenhof zum großen Portal des Anwesens, wo die breiten Eichentüren aufschwangen und so den Blick auf die lange, über und über geschmückte Eingangshalle freigab.

Dabei war es mucksmäuschenstill. Eine Wohltat, in der Tat. Nur einzelne, tiefe Glockenschläge zeigten jetzt an, dass Braut und Bräutigam auf dem Weg zur Vermählung waren. Am Ende der Halle öffneten sich die Flügeltüren zur Bibliothek und dort wartete unter einem geflochtenen Blütenhimmel nur ein alter Zauberer auf das Brautpaar und die ihnen in gemessenen Abstand folgende Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

Der Beamte des Ministeriums war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein Schotte und trug den grün-gelb-karierten Kilt der McLoads. Minerva hatte erzählt, dass sie ein alter Freund von Marcus und der Bruder seiner verstorbenen Frau vermählen würde, der zwar schon lange im Ruhestand, aber gerne bereit gewesen wäre, wie damals, den Bund seines Schwagers zu schließen.

Als sich die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft wohl sortiert um den kleinen Baldachin gescharrt hatte, auf der einen Seite die Freundinnen und Freunde von Minerva, mit Severus als ihrem Trauzeugen direkt neben ihr und auf der anderen Seite die Familie und Freunde von Marcus, allen voran sein Sohn mit seiner Familie, trat Hermine mit einem kleinen Knicks vor und Minerva übergab ihr den Brautstrauß, der aus weißen Rosen, duftendem Jasmin und blauen Disteln, der Nationalblume Schottlands, bestand.

Der alte Beamte räusperte sich und schaute mit sichtlich gerührtem Blick in die Runde.

„Meine liebe Minerva, liebe Freunde und Bekannte, lieber Marcus", er wischte schnell über die feuchten Augen, „Wie froh bin ich, dass ich heute, nach über sechzig Jahren erneut hier stehen darf und wieder Deinen Hochzeitsbund offiziell besiegeln darf. Denn es bedeutet, dass Du nach den schweren Jahren der Sorge und Trauer um meine Schwester erneut Lebensmut geschöpft hast und in Minerva jemanden gefunden hast, den Du mit Deiner überschäumenden Lebensfreude überschütten kannst."

„Und wie ich den gefunden habe!", murmelte Marcus mit glühendem Blick auf seine Braut.

„Besonders freut es mich, dass Du eine so ausgesprochen glückliche Wahl getroffen hast", fuhr sein Schwager fort, „denn eine solch kluge, besonnene und weise Frau, wie Minerva McGonagall bekanntermaßen ist, kann Dir nur gut tun, Grant!"

„Sie ist die Beste!", stimmte Marcus begeistert zu.

„So besonnen kommt mir Minerva in letzter Zeit leider nicht vor", murmelte Severus spöttisch in Hermins Ohr, aber die war vor lauter Gerührtheit noch nicht einmal in der Lage ihn zu Rügen.

„Auch Du, liebe Minerva hast wirklich Glück mit diesem verrückten Grant", ergänzte der Beamte, „er ist zwar manchmal mehr als unmöglich und kann einem fürchterlich auf die Nerven gehen…"

„Allerdings!", ließ sich Severus grummelnd vernehmen.

„Au!" Mist, den Kommentar hatte Hermine gehört.

„…aber er ist auch ein wirklich guter Kerl und aufrechter Mann. Einer, der mir Zeit meines Lebens ein guter Freund war."

„So, wie Du mir, John!", dröhnte Marcus gerührt, „So, wie Du mir!"

„Wie gesagt, ich freue mich für Dich, Marcus und ich freue mich für Dich, Minerva. Und solltet Ihr es Euch nicht noch in letzter Minute anders überlegt haben…"

„Bist Du verrückt!", kam es unisono von beiden Brautleuten.

„Gut, dann tretet näher!", lachte John und winkte die schon sichtlich aufgeregten Blumenmädchen herbei. Eileen und Sera balancierten gekonnt den grünen Myrtenkranz, den John McLoad der Braut auf den Kopf setzte und Lillian reichte ihm mit zitternden Händen das Anstecksträußchen aus gleicher weiß-blühender Myrte, der den Weg ans Revers des Bräutigams fand.

„So", machte der Beamte, „jetzt wird es ernst!", er schaute Marcus tief in die blauen Augen: „Willst Du, Marcus, Matthew, Mackanzie, der siebte Grant, diese Dame, Minerva, Augusta McGonagall geborene MacGregor zur rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen? Sie achten, ehren und lieben, alle Tage Deines Lebens? So sag: „Ich will!"

„Oh, ja! Ich will, verdammt! Und wie ich will!"

„Gut, mein Bester! Aber ein Einfaches „Ich will" hätte gelangt."

„Besser zuviel, als zu wenig!", konterte Marcus Grant mit dröhnendem Lachen, bevor er mit glühendem Blick auf Minerva ergänzte, „außerdem versteht bei dieser Braut doch jeder, dass ein einfaches „Ich will" niemals reicht!"

„Bei Merlin!", konnte sich Severus nicht verkneifen zu murmeln, was ihm einen erneuten Knuffer seiner Frau einbrachte.

„Nun gut!", seufzte der Ministerialbeamte augenrollend, „So frage ich auch Dich, Minerva, Augusta McGonagall geborene MacGregor, willst Du diesen Mann, Marcus, Matthew, Mackanzie der siebte Grant, zu Deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen? Ihn achten, ehren und lieben, alle Tage Deines Lebens? So sag: „Ich will!"

„Ja, auch ich will!", schluchzte Minerva selig und tupfte sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Ausgezeichnet!", nickte der Beamte erfreut und schaute die Trauzeugen an, „Gibt es Ringe als Zeichen dieses Bundes?"

„Ja, die gibt es", antwortete Matthew Grant, der seinem Vater übrigens wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnelte und reichte dem Bräutigam den Ring für die Braut. Es war ein zarter keltischer Ring aus kostbarem Welsh Gold im typischen Knotenmuster mit den eingravierten Runen Treue und Liebe.

„Dieser Ring", begann Marcus mit leuchtenden Augen, „ist mein Zeichen für die Liebe und Zuneigung, die ich Dir entgegenbringe, mein Herz, und für den Schwur, allezeit der Deine zu sein!"

Er fasste nach Minervas zitternder Hand, küsste sie inniglich und streifte den Reif dann an den Ringfinger ihrer Linken.

Als er am Platze war schluckte Minerva nochmals bevor sie sich Severus zuwandte und dieser ihr den Ring des Bräutigams reichte. Dieser Reif war ganz ähnlich dem der Braut, nur deutlich größer und breiter, den großen Pranken des Trägers angemessen.

„Auch ich gebe Dir diesen Ring als Zeichen für die Liebe und Zuneigung, die ich Dir entgegenbringe Marcus und für den Schwur, Dir allezeit gut zu sein!", sprach Hogwarts Schulleiterin mit belegter Stimme und hatte sichtliche Mühe ihrem zukünftigen Mann den Ring über den Finger zu streifen. Als er endlich nach vielem Geruckel und Gedrücke saß – Severus wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, um die Prozedur abzukürzen – atmeten beide Brautleute erleichtert auf und Marcus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen seine Braut schnell noch mal zu küssen.

„Nun wartet doch", schüttelte der Beamte den Kopf, „ich bin ja gleich soweit!"

„Dann mach doch!", riet Marcus lachend.

„Du bist ein alter Kindskopf, Marcus Grant!", schimpfte John, drehte sich zur Seite, dort stand ein kleines Tischchen auf dem lag auf einem samtenen Kissen ein aus roten, blauen und grünen Fäden gedrehtes Band, „Reicht Euch die rechte Hand", bat er und legte das Seil lose über ihre Hände. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem schnellen Wisch wickelte sich das Band um die verbundenen Hände und verknotete sich zu einer Schleife. Als das zu seiner Zufriedenheit geschehen war, blickte er in die Runde der großen Hochzeitsgesellschaft und sprach, „Euch alle hier aber, besonders natürlich die Trauzeugen, nehme ich als Bürgen für dieses Versprechen. Brecht es nicht, sondern seid verlässlich und treu, achtsam und fürsorglich! Wollt Ihr das tun?"

„Ja, beim Barte meiner Mutter", rief Marcus enthusiastisch und auch Minerva stimmte ein, „Ja, das will auch ich."

„Wenn Ihr so als Mann und Frau zusammenleben wollt", er wischte erneut mit seinem Stab und das Band begann zu funkeln und zu blitzen, bevor es zum Höhepunkt der Zeremonie in vielen tausend wunderschönen Lichtblitze zersprang und zu weiteren „Oh´s" und „Ah´s" führt, „dann erkläre ich Euch hiermit Kraft des mir vom Ministeriums verliehenen Amtes zu …."

Der Rest ging leider unter, denn Marcus hielt es jetzt augenscheinlich nicht mehr aus und riss Minerva in seine Arme und von ihren Füßen, um sie wild umher zu wirbeln und zu küssen was das Zeug hielt. Unglaublich!

Leider erinnerte er sich zudem daran, dass es da ja noch mehr Leute gab, die Adressaten seiner Zuneigung werden sollten und zog als erstes seinen Sohn und dessen Familie in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung. Leider war Severus gerade damit beschäftigt Hermine sein Taschentuch zu reichen, sonst hätte er sich ja sicherlich besser vor den Begeisterungsstürmen des Bräutigams schützen können, aber so fand auch er sich unvermittelt an die breite Brust Marcus Grants gequetscht und mit einem Kuss rechts und links auf die Wange bedacht wieder.

„Schon gut!" versuchte der Tränkemeister diesen Überfall abzukürzen und hätte jetzt zu gerne sein Taschentuch zurück gehabt, um sich die feuchte Wangen abzuwischen, aber das brauchte seine Frau ja ebenfalls dringend, um ihre Rührung irgendwie im Griff zu behalten. „Igitt!" murrte er darum nur kapitulierend und wollte schon den Ärmel seines Jacketts zweckentfremden. Doch dazu kam er nicht, denn auch Minerva, die schluchzende und zutiefst ergriffene Braut umarmte ihn, küsste ihn und flüsterte leise an sein Ohr, „Danke Dir, Severus!"

„Wie gesagt", knurrte der, „schon gut!"

Hermine und die Mädchen hatten aber ganz und gar nichts gegen diese wilde Umarmungs- und Abküssorgie, sondern schienen die vielen Glückwünsche voller Freude zu teilen. Nett, dass sie ihn dabei auch nicht vergaßen und dass Hermine ihm am Schluss alle Kussspuren zärtlich von den Wangen wischte.

„So, liebe Freunde", rief Marcus, als er alle Gäste in ausreichendem Umfang bedacht hatte „jetzt wird gefeiert! Es wird Getrunken, Gegessen und Getanzt! Ein Freudentag! Ein wirklicher Freudentag! Noch in 100 Jahren soll man von diesem Tag berichten! McKinnley, mein Bester!"

Der alte Hauself erschien sogleich und verbeugte sich vor dem Hochzeitspaar, „Ich gratuliere Dir, Grant und Ihnen selbstverständlich auch, Professor!", brummte er.

„Danke! McKinnley, jetzt bist Du dran, ich verlasse mich wie immer völlig auf Dich!"

„Natürlich, Grant!", nickte dieser, doch bevor er diesem Auftrag nachkommen konnte, wurde er ebenfalls von Bräutigam und Braut, aber zu seiner besonderen Freude auch von Hermine geherzt und umarmt.

Dann dröhnten erneut die Dudelsäcke und die Trommeln schlugen den Takt. Zimbeln erklangen und Fanfaren ertönten. Zudem erschien endlich ein gigantisches Büfett voller erlesener Speisen (in der Mitte thronte eine riesige Hochzeitstorte, die über und über mit Marzipanrosen verziert war und die Severus garantiert nicht anrühren würde) und Fässer mit Wein, Feuerwhiskey, Sekt und Kürbissaft luden ein, miteinander auf das Brautpaar anzustoßen und das taten dann auch alle und es wurde wirklich ein rauschendes Fest.

Übrigens eines, dass Severus ebenfalls noch lange in sehr positiver Erinnerung bleiben sollte, denn Hermine schien mit seinem Benehmen ziemlich zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Dies schloss er wohl zurecht aus den wunderbaren Zuwendungen, die sie ihm nach den langen, langen Stunden des ernsthaften Bemühens und des nimmermüden Tanzens in den frühen Morgenstunden des neuen Tages zukommen ließ und die einer Hochzeitsnacht verdammt würdig waren!

Nun, vielleicht war so ein Rock doch nicht ganz so schlecht. Zur nächsten Hochzeit von Minerva würde er eventuell wieder einen tragen…

So, aus die Maus, bzw. alles unter der Haube und in trockenen Tüchern im fernen Schottland. Jetzt darf das junge Glück Flitterwochen halten und alle anderen endlich wieder in Ruhe ihren diversen Tätigkeiten nachgehen, bevor wie uns wiedersehen – was bekanntlich nicht lange dauern kann, bei diesen Verrückten!

Darum kann es auch nur heißen: Man liest sich, ich freue mich!

Bis dahin, alles Gute Euch!

Efraimstochter


End file.
